S1-1: History's army
by Rift Rider
Summary: The Doctor is called to Earth by his friend Martha or is he? The TARDIS is summoned to a museum in Edinburgh and the Doctor soon discovers that one of the exhibits is very strange indeed and that the whole city may well be in danger. Will the Doctor and his new companions be able to save Edinburgh as History's army is assembled please note i am working on redrafts of this story
1. part one

**redrafted**

"One trip Caitlin you and me one adventure" the Doctor said as he ran round the console trying to control his TARDIS.

"Where to?" She asked watching as she gripped onto the console trying to hold on.

"How about a trip to the future, New New York, it's the 8th since the original so it's…" sparks came from the console interrupting him . They both held on and suddenly the TARDIS phone began to ring.

The Doctor got the TARDIS back in control and got to work trying to get the TARDIS to go to the right destination "Caitlin would you mind answering the phone"

Caitlin sighed "I'm not your secretary"

"Do you want us to land safely or not?"

Caitlin let go of the console and picked the phone up trying to keep her balance "Hello the Doctor's TARDIS can you leave a message"

"Tell the Doctor its Dr Martha Jones and I need him at Edinburgh chamber street museum, I'm calling on behalf of UNIT, its urgent" the voice sounded more desperate "please he has to come here he has to fix this!".

"Thank you Martha Jones from UNIT" she said putting down the phone as she felt her stomach drop.

The Doctor and Caitlin shared a look and the Doctor's face grew concerned for just a minute. He then managed a grin "trouble?"

Caitlin smiled "it sounds like it"

"Sorry New New York will have to wait" He said changing the co-ordinates.

"Who is Martha? and what's UNIT?"

The Doctor smiled at her pushing the lever "unified intelligence task force, and Martha Jones is an old friend she helped me out a lot, she occasionally calls me to earth to deal with some alien threat or other"

"So instead of New New York we're going to Edinburgh?"

"What's the problem, Edinburgh is amazing you'll love it" he said trying to reassure her.

"when has anything exciting ever happened in Edinburgh?"

Xxx

Danny woke up, it was 9pm and he was still tired. He sat up in his bed and felt his body temperature go down as he released himself from his warm covers. He groaned and considered going back to sleep until his flat mate Alex walked in fully dressed in his guard uniform "come on lazy we have a museum to Guard.

Danny got off his bed and stood up in his boxers "give me a minute"

"A minute? Mate we're already running late"

Danny grabbed a pillow from the bed and fired it at him "get lost while I get changed then" he said managing a small grin. Alex laughed and left him in peace as he slowly moved towards his cupboard to fetch his uniform, he took a large gulp of his vodka bottle and then got back to putting his uniform on. Once he was ready he walked out to the car where Alex had been sitting for about half an hour.

He rolled the window down "your lucky I'm not making you sit in the boot"

"Your lucky I don't make you sleep in the box room with the door locked" Danny joked climbing in the seat beside Danny.

They were in the museum within the hour. They hugged each other and then parted ways to go on their separate patrols

Danny walked cautiously round the museum it was Dark and the darkness entombed him with only his torch light showing him the way. There was a sudden smash of glass nearby and Danny jumped like the smashing glass had been a ghost. He quickened his pace and his torch light found the shatter glass on the cold museum floor. It looked like someone has smashed the case and stolen the exhibit in side.

To Danny this seemed almost impossible how had they got in without any of the guards seeing them and how on earth did they manage to shift the exhibit so quickly and efficiently. Danny removed his Radio from his belt and put it up to his mouth "Alex we have a situation here!, Alex?" there was no answer he was alone and the darkness seemed more threatening now. Danny set the alarm off.

In about half an hour the police arrived and searched the museum but when they checked the scene of the crime the exhibit was back where it was meant to be. Danny sat on the step outside the museum annoyed with himself, had he imagined the whole thing was it just the drink he had getting to his head?.

An old man joined him on the step, he struggled as he moved to sit on the step beside him. Danny gave him a look, why was this old man bothering him now. Couldn't he see there were police all around them.

The old man spoke with a hushed voice "Danny I need you to quit, I need you to quit your Job because you're in danger its coming"

Danny couldn't believe his ears. For a moment he wondered if the old man meant what he said but the tone of his voice, serious and matter of fact; shown him that he meant what he said. "Who are you?" Danny asked in shock.

The old man just walked away and disappeared amongst the police cars. Danny started to follow him he was determined to find out who he was. He shouted after him but he kept walking, he kept walking until he came across something. A red car. Alex's car.

It was there abandoned it had been parked in a hurry the door was still open it had been left there by someone. His curiosity changed into anger as he became determined to find out what had happened to Alex. He got into the driver's seat of the car and drove away from the scene. The sun would go down and the day would rise and when it did he would find Alex.

xxx

Saturday morning and the Museum was crowded yet no one noticed the blue box fading in beside a giant Loading door and near some lifts in a wide hallway of the museum. The Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS and poked his head out it was morning and the museum had just opened so there was hardly anyone in sight. He removed his sonic from his pocket and scanned the room reading the results curiously "unusual energy readings, someone's been using a hell of a lot of power".

Caitlin stepped out of the TARDIS and was disappointed. She was promised a far off city on a different planet far into the future and now she was in a bored museum in present day Scotland. She remembered the day she met the Doctor being a lot more exciting than this but that day seemed like it was only a few hours' dead when really it had been a week in real time.

The Doctor rushed down the corridor then paused to look at something. Down some insanely large wooden stairs was a little train which was surrounded by model trains which just looked like toys compared to the steam engine in the middle of the room. The Doctor ran down to examine the engine "trains I love trains, they lifted this one in and built the museum around it, the last time I was in Edinburgh this place hadn't even been built".

Caitlin pressed a button and made one of the model trains wheels move "why do you think your friend wanted us here?"

"there's one way to find that out and it's all very complicated, I'm going to give her a phone call" The Doctor got a mobile phone from his pocket and dialled her number "Martha, Martha Jones we're here, Chamber street just like you asked" .

"Doctor I didn't call for you" Martha said sounding slightly concerned.

The Doctor froze for a second until he remembered how to speak "what do you mean you didn't send for me? You said UNIT needed me"

"No Doctor I didn't"

"Martha if you didn't call me then this is a trap"

"Doctor I'm on my way and I will instruct the UNIT up where you are to mobilise"

"Martha don't mobilise UNIT I want to have a look around" he said hanging up and putting the phone in his pocket "it's a trap Caitlin, Martha never called someone wants us here but it's not UNIT I'm sorry but we have to find them and we could be in terrible danger"

Caitlin looked concerned "so we're not safe here?"

"Caitlin as long as your with me your in danger, get back in the TARDIS here's the key" he said taking it out of his pocket "that's not yours to keep, I want it back keep the doors shut and don't let anyone in unless it's me not even if its Martha only me do you understand"

Caitlin nodded "yes"

She went back to the TARDIS and the Doctor walked past the train and down another corridor.

xxx

Martha put down her phone on her kitchen bunker concerned the Doctor was in the middle of a trap. She turned to Mickey and her mother who were looking on equally concerned. She could barely force the words out of her mouth "the Doctor's in trouble he's been loured into a trap and he's in Edinburgh"

Mickey stood forward not knowing what to say "Martha the Doctor is always in trouble he'll work out away he always does".

Martha's mother stood up " Mickey no, I had my doubts about the Doctor but then there was the Daleks, the Atmos devices and Harold Saxon, every time he always had friends to help him without them he'd be lost" She looked at her it was paining her to say it "Martha go"

"Thanks mum, Mickey I'm going on my own the Doctor doesn't want UNIT interfering" Martha said looking at Mickey "The Doctor can't do this on his own"

"Neither can you Martha I'm going with you" He said kissing her gently on the lips

Martha smiled "ok Mickey, if we're going to help the Doctor we have to leave quickly who knows what sort of danger he could be in"

XXX

Danny starred up at the museum as if it had been the building itself who had taken his friend from him. He walked straight in and looked at everyone in the museum including the police officers who were still dealing with the break in the night before. Hi heard an almighty cry coming from somewhere on his right "Geronimo!". He ran towards the children's section and looked over in disbelief.

A little boy grabbed his mother's hand "mummy please tell the man to get out I want a shot". A man in a bow tie and a tweed jacket was hogging the F1 simulator and was shouting things like "Geronimo" every few seconds, a long line of eager children had formed and they were getting impatient while the Doctor had his fun.

Eventually the Doctor got out and smiled "well that was interesting, not as interesting as the real thing I am never doing that again I crashed twice or was it three times I don't think the third time counted". The crowd starred at him in disbelief as he moved round the children's games section. The Doctor had nearly forgotten about his mission to find out who actually sent him and was just having fun, Maybe this was his whole reason for having companions to keep him focused and to keep him sane.

Danny watched the odd man in the bowtie carefully. Sometimes he acted crazy but this was a whole new level.

He examined Dolly the sheep watching her spin round encased in her box "they said you were the first clone but actually the Sontaran's had cloning centuries before mankind and of course they develop Gangers and duplicates, but nothing beats you Dolly you were the first step to all of that" The Doctor stopped while he thought about it "I'm talking to a sheep, a dead sheep". He stood up right and pretended that he had not been having a conversation with a museum exhibit. He looked to his left in horror.

There standing just left of Dolly was an Astronaut suit with a little girl inside. He armed himself with his sonic screwdriver until he realised that there was a mother taking a photo graph of the child in the suit. It wasn't his Assassin it was a simple photo stand. He sighed in relief placing the sonic back into his pocket.

He turned round and Danny was standing behind him wit a long brown coat and short spiked up hair "Hello what exactly are you holding" Danny Asked the Doctor enquiring about his screwdriver he had randomly waved at a child getting her photo taken. The Doctor tried to think of an excuse "it's a toy, a toy sort of gun thing that kills astronauts"

Danny wasn't convinced he starred at him suspiciously. The Doctor could tell by Danny's facial expressions that he wasn't taking his story but he could see intelligence there "right yes sorry that was a lie, it's called a sonic screwdriver".

Danny nodded with a hint of a smile on his lips "right ok, now you're telling me the truth who are you and what are you doing in this museum?"

The Doctor quickly showed him his psychic paper "I'm inspector John smith from Scotland yard"

"Right come with me I know exactly why you're here" Danny said a bit shocked.

The Doctor followed Danny into the lift and it went up. The Doctor watched the floor below them get smaller as they went up. The lift doors opened and they both got out. The Doctor Immediately seen the TARDIS. He waved at it do that Caitlin could see him through the monitor. Danny stopped to look at the police box "this wasn't here last night". Danny couldn't help but think the blue box had something to do with his friends disappearence.

The Doctor looked at the TARDIS trying to pretend to be curious too "I'll look into it… what was your name?"

"Danny" he said getting straight to the point.

"Danny" The Doctor smiled at the name "like Danny boy, I like it come on Danny lets investigate.

They came across a section which was cut off by the police tap and guarded by one of their officers. The Doctor showed him the paper and smiled "I'm Inspector John smith this is my assistant we're from Scotland Yard". The Police officer lifted up the tap and they both walked through. Smashed glass covered the floor where the police were doing the most investigations. The Doctor looked at the exhibit behind the smashed glass and it was a statue of Queen Victoria "Queen Victoria ah I met her once, long time ago I looked a bit like you actually Danny, nasty business with a werewolf it's why she started Torchwood".

Danny didn't know what he was saying the Doctor scanned the statue and then looked at his sonic in disbelief. The Doctor turned to the officers "Danny eyes keep them on the Queen Vic don't stop looking at her do you understand".

Danny was confused "ok I'm keeping my eyes on it".

The Doctor flashed his Psychic paper at the police officers "Inspector John Smith of Scotland yard, all of you get out of here, get out of here now!".

The lights started to go out in the room as the police officers left. The Doctor looked back at Queen Victoria's statue and her arms were reaching out for him and her mouth was open to reveal sharp teeth.

"The Weeping Angels of Edinburgh" He whispered fear clear in his voice.

TO BE CONTINUED

IN PART TWO


	2. Part two

"The Weeping Angels of Edinburgh" He whispered fear clear in his voice "Danny the door it leads to the roof doesn't it" The Doctor said not taking his eyes off it.

Danny looked at the door "yes it does, how has the statue moved Inspector"

"Danny right now that doesn't matter, what matters is that we get away from it now open the door there's a good boy".

Danny ran over still half looking at the statue and opened the door letting some light pour into the room. The Doctor cautiously walked backwards and out the door. He closed it then got his sonic screwdriver out looking at the door "right that should keep it in for about 10 minutes" Danny gave the Doctor a worried look "9 and a half minutes" the Doctor rolled his eyes "ok maybe 7 minutes come on let's get up the stairs". They ran up the metal spiral stair case up to the roof. They stood their listening to the banging coming from below "inspector… never mind that everyone off the roof and down the other stairs just do it now go!".

The people on the roof didn't listen they just looked at him like he was some sort of crazy person and then continued to observe the view.

" Right Inspector I want answers how is the statue moving" he said standing their refusing to move.

The Doctor looked at the people then looked at Danny "it's a weeping angel, it can move because it's not a statue it's an alien from another world".

"Inspector that much I can understand but what will it do if it catches us"

The Doctor stopped for a second and listened to the banging "just don't let it catch you, you have to trust me on this just don't let it catch you" .

The Doctor and Danny looked into each other's eyes they could no longer see the banging and some of the people on the roof were now looking in their direction.

"the noise has stopped" the Doctor turned round and seen the statue was right beside them.

Danny starred at the statue "Inspector get everyone out I will keep the Statue here for as long as I can now please get everyone off the roof ok? Just do that for me".

The Doctor looked at him worried "Danny you are brave so unbelievably brave" The Doctor kissed him on the cheek "good luck, may the force be with you" The Doctor went to go but then had a second thought "that's star wars sorry I should stop quoting movies".

The Doctor walked over to the people and pointed at the second set of steps in the middle of the roof which went straight down "All of you move down there go! That statue can kill you just go". The people finally listened to the Doctor, he took one last look at Danny and followed the visitors down the stairs once everyone was off the roof.

Danny moved backwards his eyes glued to the statue he blinked purposely and when he opened his eyes the statue was closer. He moved further back to the wall at the edge of the roof and blinked again. The statue was now right up close and personal to him. He was scared but he had promised the Doctor that he would buy him some time. He shuffled away from the statue and started heading towards the stairs still looking at the statue now moving into a bit of a run. He blinked again and the angel completely disappeared.

He looked around in shock where could it have went why would it have suddenly disappeared, he hadn't closed his eyes for that long had he? He ran down the stairs "Inspector!" He shouted running down the Corridor "Inspector!". He looked into the smashed casing of the exhibit and the statue of Queen Victoria had returned to its place. He looked at it but then decided to run. He had got to the hall where the lift and the blue box was when the Inspector came out of the box " Danny get in here straight away, we have things to talk about important things, special things".

"your not really an inspector are you?" Danny Asked looking back at where he had last seen the statue.

The Doctor smiled at him for the second "no and my name isn't John Smith I'm the Doctor and this, this is my time machine"

Danny tried his best not to laugh " a time machine? In a box?"

The Doctor smiled moving into the TARDIS and letting Danny in. He looked into the Box and seen a huge console room inside. He backed off and walked in a circle around it " it's, it's, It's absolutely bonkers".

"go on say the thing everyone else does" The Doctor said smiling waiting for it.

Danny Just walked in to find Caitlin sitting on the chair, The Doctor sighed disappointed and then walked in closing the doors and moved towards the console " Its called the TARDIS stands for time and relative dimensions in space, so now we're safe what do we do about the angel".

"its not an Angel it's a statue" Danny Reminded him.

Caitlin stood up and looked at the monitor "what Statue?" she said looking confused. The Doctor and Danny shared a look and opted not to tell her about it. This Annoyed Caitlin " tell me about the statue you two who are you anyway" She said examining Danny top to bottom.

"My names Danny I'm a night watch guard" He explained.

The Doctor looked at him fascinated Danny had neglected to tell him this because most of the time since they met they had spent being chased by a statue of Queen Victoria. The Doctor stood right in front of Danny "Night watch, but its not night, why were you in the museum"

"I was investigating I was on duty when that thing took my friend, we went to school together his name was Alex" Danny explained as he looked down at the floor "is he dead does that thing kill people".

The Doctor avoided I contact with him "where does he live I need you too tell me that now we need to find him"

"He disappeared last night" Danny told the Doctor.

Caitlin put an arm on his shoulder "the Doctor will find him I promise you just tell him where he lives".

86 years old and he walked into the flat he had owned when he was just 21, before everything had went wrong before his skin was that of a old man. He was 21 yesterday but yesterday was 65 years ago for Alex and a lot had went on since then. He'd got married had kids, was blessed with grandchildren but all that had started that horrible night, one minute he was in 2012 the next 1948.

He looked round his flat it had not aged it was the same it was like looking in a diary the beer cans still lay there, the DVDs still scattered the floor Alex had aged but the flat hadn't, it had taken him most of his life to get back to this point. He'd tried to keep himself from changing anything he became a bus driver and met the girl of his dreams, he had kids but with any luck they didn't change anything important.

He wondered about his own parents they would be mourning him now or searching for him, he wondered about going to his own funeral but it would hurt too much seeing his family in all the pain and he would soon enough be able to attend his proper funeral. He lay on his old bed Danny would be in any second but if he explained then everything would be alright surely.

There was the sound of Engines groaning and a little blue box appeared outside the block of flats. Danny walked out first seeing his own street amazed that he could be in the museum one second and in his street the next "we've moved Doctor it really is a ship".

"Danny go in and find Alex in your flat just go to him I think he will be able to explain things" The Doctor told him, he gave him a hug "I know this is hard I understand just do it for yourself".

Danny walked up the stairs of their apartment block alone and started thinking about everything that happened. He trusted the Doctor but there was a lot he wasn't telling him and he wanted to know. He dreaded what might of happened to Alex, he opened the flat door and walked through the corridor. He walked into Alex's room to find a old man lying asleep on his bed " what are you doing here?" he asked. At first he thought it was a homeless man who had wondered off the street but he recognised this man "Alex?".

The wrinkled man opened his eyes and looked at him " Danny it has been 65 years and everyday I still missed you" Alex smiled weakly "I'm dieing I'm an old man now how did that happen eh? We both agreed that we would be friends until we were old, it seems its only me who kept that promise".

"I don't understand" Danny said holding back the tiers " how did this happen".

Alex sat up "I tried to warn you to stay away from the museum but you didn't listen" Alex looked into his friends eyes "there is a statue in that museum that can move, the girl in the past she called it the weeping angel, there are more of them, there isn't just one and they are coming and they will take over the entire city. The Weeping Angels they transport you back in time, you live to death Alex, you could say its kind but it separating me from everything I knew wasn't kind".

"Alex who was the woman what was her name, the woman in the past"

Alex got himself back up "her name was Martha Jones"

The Doctor ran into the room suddenly and stopped when he nearly bumped into Alex "the weeping Angels there here five of them out in the street, the other one was out of energy these ones are ready to attack us in a big way we need to move fast otherwise Caitlin will never be able to hold them back with the don't blink thing, Hello Alex I'm the Doctor nice to met you, now come on you two"

Alex and Danny ran behind the Doctor down the stairs Alex was panting like crazy he wasn't as young as he used to be. "come on old man" Danny said trying to joke "your as slow as your father". Alex tried to laugh but the joke reminded him of good times which were long gone. When they got out they all started to stare at the angels knowing if they took there eyes off them they would be trapped In the past.

The Doctor looked over at Caitlin who was still starring "Get back into the TARDIS Caitlin" He moved position and gave her a little push into the doors "we can't all get in without taking our eyes off those angels".

Alex nodded looking at them "well go then, just go, I know what I must do" He said taking one last look at Danny "I'm sorry old friend, I'm sorry I can't be there for you but I am saving you go". Alex fixed his eyes on all 5 of the angels who were standing very close to each other. Danny looked at him the two of them had always been the bravest of men "I'll find your family I will make sure they are looked after". Alex smiled and the Doctor grabbed Alex and they went into the TARDIS.

Alex watched as the police box faded the weeping angels closed in on him and he was gone again back to the past.

1 hour later

The TARDIS had landed on Portobello beach it was getting Dark, the Sun was going down and Danny sat in the sand as Caitlin and the Doctor stood near the TARDIS talking.

"Doctor why are we on a beach we should be trying to defeat the angels" Caitlin said looking over at Danny.

The Doctor turned to Caitlin "that man there just lost his best friend, twice are you telling me that's not worth having a rest for, he's Mourning. I'd forgotten how much I hated beaches, too many memories of lost friends"

"Do you lose a lot of friends on beaches"

The Doctor didn't answer he the sadness filling his eyes. He straightened his bowtie and walked on the sand towards Danny. He sat on the sand beside him looking out at the sea "he lead a good life, I know that doesn't soften the pain because you were worlds apart but he was happy try and focus on that, you kept him going all the years so he could one day see you again".

"Doctor we need to fight them" Danny said looking at him tears still on his face " we need to stop this before they do it again, there's a woman who told him about the weeping angels we need to find her and get information from her, Martha Jones she was called".

The Doctor stood up and backed off shocked the name attacked him like a rain of bullets "Martha, but she can't have" The Doctor got the phone out of his pocket and dialled her number. She didn't answer he moved about awkwardly until he heard her voice "Martha, don't come here don't come to Edinburgh, go you have to trust me, if you come your in danger!".

"it's too late Doctor" Martha said walking up the ramp dragging her suit case along with Mickey by her side "I'm here, in Edinburgh at Waverly station and I am going no where"

**To be continued**

**In part three**


	3. part three

Martha and Mickey waited outside a small shopping centre beside the station for their lift. Soon a black UNIT jeep appeared and parked right in front of them.

A Short man who was a bit fat walked out of the jeep "Dr Martha Jones I'm colonel Halcrow head of the Edinburgh section of UNIT, of course we run things a bit differently around here. Martha you do not have authority here and you will obey orders, do you understand?".

"yes colonel I understand, your prime objective is to keep the Doctor safe have you got that?" Martha said looking him in the eyes.

"no, you will remove your bag and give it to me"

"No I'll keep it on me it's got information in it for the Doctors eyes only, do you understand that Sir" she said smiling slightly.

Mickey grinned "heads up Halcrow, don't annoy my girlfriend".

Martha and Mickey got into the back of the jeep and it drove away from the Mall. Just then The TARDIS materialised in-between two parked tour buses. The Doctor grabbed both of the doors and walked out accidentally walking into traffic. Caitlin followed him being more careful, He stood in the middle of the road and watched the jeep drive away "It looks like Martha has got herself a lift" he said Angrily "come on you two" he said as Danny walked out "we have men with guns to deal with, men with guns and silly hats, men with guns and silly hats who think they can use their guns to defeat any aliens, actually we will leave it as just men with guns, come on".

"Doctor why are we going back to the museum?" Caitlin asked.

The Doctor faced them both "your right Martha and Mickey are already in terrible, terrible danger you stay here"

"Doctor we're no saver here there are statues around us" Caitlin said pointing towards princess street gardens where there were two statues.

The Doctor ran into the gardens and went over to the nearest Statue. His eyes fixed on it he used his sonic to scan it "there it's not a weeping angel" He then walked up to the base of the Scots monument which was a stone structure which looked like thunderbird three. In the centre was a white statue, he scanned it too but there was nothing. He turned back to them "all safe there normal statues, the Angels seem to be using the museum as there base I should imagine they will want to take over the city and the statues in it., your right your not safer here your just safer for longer, yes come with me you two we're going right into the eye of the storm".

xxx

Martha walked through the museum it was getting dark every statue she seen she would step back and blink but there was nothing it was perfectly safe. She then came to the corridor where the statue of Queen Victoria was and smiled a little bit at the door which had been torn away she could just imagine the Doctor running through that door and using the sonic to block the Angel. She then remembered she should be keeping an eye on it but when she looked in the smashed case and the statue was gone. She picked up her radio "Colonel we have a statue on the move code red I am telling you it's a code red I need people up here now!".

Martha looked around the room but there was no sign of the statue. She was terrified she could feel her hear beating like a drum and she could feel herself shaking. Soon about half a dozen UNIT soldiers were at her side and so was Mickey.

"these weeping angel things Martha what do they do?" Mickey asked "I have fought Cybermen and Daleks but I am guessing these are more dangerous am I right?".

"Mickey we're both in serious danger just try to relax" she said trying to hold herself together " panicking won't help and right now, I'm kind of panicking".

The statue appeared in the corner of the room and the UNIT men pointed their guns at it

"Bullets won't stop them, not a lot can" Martha said hating every word she was saying "just keep your eyes open and starring at that statue".

One of the men heard something and looked back " Ma'am there's something coming".

Martha looked in the direction of the noise they had all heard "right two of you and Mickey train your eyes on that corridor, I want someone to radio Halcrow and tell him I want all the lights in this museum on at maximum power".

They did as ordered and soon the museum was lighted up like a Christmas tree. Mickey jumped slightly as two stone angels appeared in the corridor in front of them

"Martha we have two more of them"

Martha didn't respond she knew it was hopeless they were as good as gone.

"we need to get out of here".

One of the soldiers looked at Martha "Martha don't look away from the statue just now but I will stare at it I will keep it still until you get away I have not got a family, its why I joined they were killed. Go save yourselves".

"what's your name" she asked saddened by the gesture.

"Jake Ma'am!"

"thank you Jake" She said smiling slightly "right ok men all of you focus your attention on those two angels we're going to try walk round them.

"no I'm the same, I'm Fred I have a family but they all hate me, I will stay and look at these two get yourselves out".

Martha lost all sense of control and let a tier fall on her cheek. The Party moved away from the two angels and ran until they found the lift. When the lift came up there were two UNIT soldiers in it with a man who was wearing a bowtie and a tweed Jacket "Martha Jones I thought I told you not to call for UNIT"

"Doctor" she said softly.

"yes miss Jones?"

"Shut up" she said forcefully getting into the lift with the soldiers and Mickey the Doctor stood there stunned. Mickey smiled at the Doctors look "Hello Boss".

The Doctor smiled "Hello Mickey the idiot how's life as a tin dog?".

Mickey grinned as the lift went down "how's life as a bowtie wearing alien"

" Bowties are cool" The Doctor protested.

The lift stopped at the ground floor and the door opened. Statues of angels littered nearly the entire museum floor

" right ok now we're in trouble, very big trouble more trouble than we have ever been Martha Jones noun of you blink don't blink, we can't get out of here there's no way".

Martha hit the Doctor gently "Doctor don't you go giving up"

The Angels all looked like they were weeping a few had took there hands away from their faces and were looking at them.

"Don't look into their eyes just don't do it"

The Doctor stepped forward into the crowd of angels "you can't get me you can't risk looking at each other, even if you did you'd have to zap me a lot to get all the life energy out of me, over 900 years of food, I will give you that food, that energy if you just let everyone else leave here".

"Doctor what are you doing!" Martha shouted nearly screaming.

"Everyone close your eyes stop looking at them for just a second" The Doctor said looking at them "just trust me".

They all closed their eyes and when they opened them there was a path between the angels. The Doctor smiled "I can't believe that actually worked".

"Doctor I can't let you" Martha said looking at him.

The Doctor walked over to her "Martha I know when my end is and its not here, its not now"

Martha Mickey and the others ran down the path and out of the museum. The Angels took the Doctor and he found him self landing face first in a cobble street.

"oh nasty isn't it" a strangely familiar voice said "don't worry it will only hurt for a bit, well an hour, well an hour and a half but you'll be fine in no time".

The Doctor stood up a man stood there in a long brown coat and a pinstripe suit and a wide grin.

He thought it must have been a dream it was like looking in a mirror "how can you be here, how do you know what's going on".

"To be honest I was hoping you could tell me you see Danny, I was told at this point in time at this very spot you would land on the pavement I was instructed to take you to the year 2012, but why?"

The Doctor suddenly understood "at some point in the future I must tell you too do this, to help me all you need to know is I am very important and I need to get back because the angels are coming".

The Tenth Doctor nodded understanding "ok right, sorry no wait I don't get it, this is a paradox"

The eleventh Doctor grinned "time can be rewritten you know that better than me now come on lets go 2013".

The TARDIS landed a high bridge, The Eleventh Doctor got out and the TARDIS disappeared again

"ok where am I, south bridge, or is it north bridge I can never tell them apart".

The Doctor looked around him and behind him where the TARDIS had been he saw a group of statues it looked like a war memorial. He stepped back and blinked and one of the stone soldiers moved their heads "right not good very not good". The Doctor seen there was a lot of people around so continued to head to the museum. His walk turned into a run as he worried about his friends by now the weeping angels must have realised they'd been tricked. The Doctor hadn't intended to trick them how was he supposed to know his past self would pick him up.

When the Doctor got to the museum he found a lot of abandoned UNIT vehicles, he searched them there were no angels in sight and some of the statues had disappeared including the on of chambers the man who the museum was named after. He found the angels and they had people cornered.

"Doctor!" Danny shouted from behind the angels.

The Doctor ran over to find Martha, Mickey, Caitlin and Danny were the ones surrounded by the angels "where are the others what happened to them?"

Caitlin starred at her angel "they vanished Martha said they had been zapped into the past is that what's going to happen to us".

The Doctor gulped "I'm afraid so"

"Doctor I am not an expert but statues can't use phones or talk" Martha said realising something.

The Doctor nodded "yes I understand, it must have been you Martha you must have called me".

The Doctor ducked down and stood beside the others "Martha I need you to come with me, you too Danny ,Mickey look after the others I promise you I will find you, where ever you end up don't change any historical events good luck stay safe".

The Doctor, Martha and Danny ran down the street. Martha looked back and the Angels who had surrounded Mickey and Caitlin were now after them "Doctor what do we do we can't run".

The Doctor looked in the same direction and seen two angels around greyfriars Bobby's statue "what are they doing too it?".

The Doctor blinked and waved his hand in Martha's face so she would too. An army of Angels and statues now stood in the street there were no people around they had all been taken.

Danny looked at the ground just in front of them "Doctor its Greyfriars" he said in shock as he saw the stone dog showing sharp teeth ready to attack the next time there eyes failed them.

Danny stepped back from the dog "what are we going to do Doctor their all around us there is nothing we can do to stop them absolutely nothing".

The Doctor turned back to him "there is always something you can do Danny never give up giving up is the same as losing".

Martha blinked and the weeping Angels moved closer. They all felt hopeless against the Marching statues there must be something that they could do but they couldn't think they were busy concentrating on keeping their eyes fixed on the Angels.

There was the sound of a truck coming towards them it was battered and looked like it had came out of a war and on the back was the TARDIS. The Doctor turned around "the TARDIS!". The other two smiled as the UNIT Soldier got out "Rab Stanfield at your service Doctor". The Doctor went back to looking at the statues and got his key out of his pocket passing it to Rab "open it, open the TARDIS".

Rab rushed over and climbed onto the truck opening the door and looking in. He smiled "wow its bigger on the inside" he said in sheer amazement.

The Doctor and his friends started backing up "Martha make the phone call". The weeping angels moved closer as Martha got out her phone. Danny and Rab got into the TARDIS while Martha dialled the number "Doctor is this it for me is this when I go back".

"Martha I will save you, as well as the others you have my word Martha Jones when did I ever let you down?"

Martha smiled nervously "all the time".

Martha heard Caitlin answered the phone and Martha looked at the angels, the Doctor went into the TARDIS and shut the door. Martha took a deep breath "Tell the Doctor its Dr Martha Jones and I need him at Edinburgh chamber street museum, I'm calling on behalf of UNIT, its urgent" The Angels moved closer to her within grabbing distance and they blocked her way to the TARDIS "please he has to come here he has to fix this!". Martha Dropped the phone and shut her eyes the Angels had claimed another victim.

Xxx

Martha found herself in a dark room she couldn't see anything "hello is anyone there my names Martha". Foot steps came from inside the Darkness and they grew louder till a young man with blonde combed hair stood beside her in a suit "well good morning Martha and welcome to 1948, and you are on the menu!"


	4. part four

Martha was thrown into a mucky cell and was picked up by a pair of delicate female hands "its ok Martha its Caitlin".

"what is going on" Martha said looking through the bars of her cell "where is Mickey what did he mean I'm on the menu".

"we're all on the menu Martha we are to be fed to the consumer"

Martha looked at Caitlin "the what?".

The same man peered through the bars of there cell with a wide grin on their face "the weeping angels have helped us a lot these past few days bringing us food for our master, the consumer we are merely robot slaves, food collectors the consumer went from planet to planet, consuming entire populations now he is simply too big to do all the work by himself that's why we're here"

Martha looked him in the eye "I have a friend his names the Doctor and he's coming don't dream he isn't"

The man grabbed Martha "no ones coming to save you I will make sure of it"

"you better stop me then" Mickey said punching the man in the face.

He moved his fist away in pain "Alex, old Alex, Alex two use the sonic there must be a setting for it".

The Older Alex pointed the sonic at the robot it glowed green but nothing else happened. The Robot turned around and smiled at them before raising its arm and revealing a gun "your move Mickey smith".

Mickey looked at Martha in the cell "I love you I'm sorry".

Mickey and Both Alex's ran dodging blasts from the gun of the robot as they tried to escape. Martha sat back in her cell remembering the hope she had which was now lost. She knew the Doctor would come for them but she didn't know whether she would be alive or eaten by a giant hungry Alien.

"because of your friends actions miss Jones you and your friend will be next the consumer is hungry would you deny her of her breakfast" if the robot had feelings it was enjoying making Martha and the others suffer.

"I'll come with you, but leave Caitlin, leave her alone leave her out of this" Martha turned to Caitlin "Your parents do they know your with the Doctor" Caitlin shock her head "next chance you get you need to tell them".

The Cell door opened and the robot took Martha away "Martha nooo!" Caitlin screamed. She was left in the mucky cell all on her own sitting in the Darkness. She looked at her mobile phone it was definitely not going to work she wasn't sure if mobile phones had even been invented. Then out of the blue her mobile began to ring. She Answered it "Caitlin its Danny, the night guard the Doctor told me to ask where you are"

Caitlin looked at the cells around her "I Don't know".

"what year?"

"1948 that's what the robot said"

"are you in danger?" Danny asked concerned.

Caitlin shut her eyes "yes I am please come quick".

XXX

"Doctor there in 1948" Danny told the Doctor who was sitting on the chair beside the console. Rab the UNIT officer was still looking at the TARDIS mesmerised, Danny felt like the only one that cared that Martha, Caitlin and Mickey were all trapped in the past " look Doctor, I get how you couldn't save Mickey and Caitlin you needed to take the people you needed, but why Martha?"

"Martha can cope Danny she travelled the world for a year dodging Tocalfane and helping me defeat the Master, do you remember that, no you don't, exactly see Martha is brilliant and she'll be fine I promise" he said tapping him on the head "we need to look at the history of Edinburgh find out what happened that year see what we're dealing with 1948, we'll yahoo it that's what you do isn't It?".

Rab nearly laughed "you really are Alien Doctor no one says that people Google things".

The Doctor nodded "but that's the same as Yahoo isn't it?".

"No Doctor it isn't" Rab said as the TARDIS began to land.

The TARDIS landed outside a small internet café in Glasgow. The Doctor looked out onto the busy crowded street and was surprised no one had noticed "all clear, no one seen it, well that's Scots for you too busy thinking about Haggis and Ginger cows"

Rab pushed the Doctor out of the TARDIS "and when was the last time you were in Scotland we're nothing like that, isn't your companion Scottish Amy…"

The Doctor nodded "Amy Pond, I'm looking for her Daughter, well I was supposed to be but I go a bit side tracked, I do that a lot I really should stop".

Danny closed the Doors and looked around "last time I was in Glasgow it was new years me and Alex got so drunk that night, we said we'd be friends forever".

The Doctor turned to Danny seeing the pain in his eyes "I'm sorry there is nothing I can do".

Rab walked into the Café and everyone gave him weird looks, he examined himself noticing he was still in his uniform " I'm a kissogram"

The Doctor laughed at him "no your not Rab sorry but Kissograms are sexier, not that I have met any… and they don't wear UNIT uniforms sorry excuse my friend he's just in fancy dress".

Danny walked over to one of the computers and started it up "if we're gonna find out about 1948 we better be fast who knows how long it will take for the weeping angels to get to Glasgow".

"If we're lucky a while remember they can't move while be observed" the Doctor reassured him.

Rab looked at the TARDIS parked outside "we managed to park a blue box in the middle of a crowded street, who knows how Quickly they can be with us".

"Here we go 1948, Leith Docks that must be where they are, September the 3rd there was a big explosion the whole warehouse was destroyed 5 people died" Danny turned to face the Doctor hoping he was thinking what he was "Martha, Caitlin, Mickey, Alex and one of us, Doctor there going to die".

The Doctor looked at the screen "tell me other things that happened in that same year Danny even if it means them even if they die in that warehouse in 1948 time can be rewritten, its not a fixed point it doesn't have to happen"

Rab shifted Danny from the computer chair and took charge "your forgetting there was UNIT soldiers taken back as well my friends, they were sent back in time. We need to stop the weeping angels and we need to stop them soon. Before we leave we should look at the news see what's happening in Edinburgh"

Rab got on to the BBC news website and clicked on the first video that showed what they were calling "History's Army". On the screen there was a helicopter view of Edinburgh and there was no one around everyone had disappeared, then the Helicopter showed pictures of statues misplaced in the middle of the streets amongst crashed and Abandoned cars.

The Doctor looked in shock " Rab get it off get it off now, they'll use the video".

Rab tried to shut the video but it wouldn't work " Doctor it won't work the Video won't close"

Danny tried it but Rab was right closing the internet wasn't working a weeping angel starring at them now filled the screen " Doctor what's it doing?"

The Doctor starred at the screen "Turn the power off do it turn the power off to the computer".

Danny got down on his knees and pressed down hard on the power button, he did this three or four times but the computer would not turn off. The Doctor wheeled Danny back so they were further from the screen as a hand started reaching through "Danny, get the power off some how come on you can do this, you can save all our life's if you turn the screen off. Danny reached for the plug socket and pulled all of the plugs out, the screen went blank and the Doctor sighed with relief "the image of an Angel becomes it's self an angel, and that was a close one. If they are broadcasting this on the news people, oh you humans you'll be putting on twitter, Facebook youtube the entire country, even the whole world images of angels everywhere we need to stop them and soon".

Xxxx

Martha was Awe struck as she looked at the beautiful blue light which swirled and danced from what looked like a big sliver fruit bowl at the other end of the room "is that the consumer, its beautiful". The robot grinned at her "the Consumer is at the over end of it this is a porthole, hold her I want her to see what this thing does"

Martha Smirked "you don't need to hold me for me to use my eyes"

"indeed Martha do you see a blue box, no one to save you"

She looked at the Porthole then at the Robot "I'm willing to bet that there will be a blue box coming for me but right now I have my Boyfriend, isn't that right Mickey".

Mickey stood in the corner holding a big gun "that's right I have a bigger weapon now, shut that thing off, or I will shut you down forever". Alex and older Alex appeared in the other corner, Young Alex held his gun behind him "your covered you can't escape".

"its against my programming" the Robot said simply "It's against my programming to shut down the Port hole or try to escape"

"deactivation it is" Mickey said adjusting his Aim.

"I think not" the Robot said blasting Mickey with his gun hand.

"noooo!" Martha screamed.

The Robot smiled "don't worry stun mode, the consumer likes fresh meat and we have hundreds of humans in the cells waiting to be devoured a nice feast, Christmas has come early and let the feast begin".

Two of the Robots that looked like Humans grabbed Mickey and started to drag him towards the porthole. Alex shot and one of them blue sparks came from it and it fell to the ground "leave them alone". The Head robot who had shot him turned round to both the Alex's "you deactivated one of our own I suppose with the weeping angels sending more people for us then we can dispose of a few of you can't we". Old Alex looked as the light came from the gun making its way quickly to kill his younger self. He looked at Martha then jumped into the firing line.

Young Alex caught himself as he fell and cradled him in his arms.

Alex began to cry "what sort of future is this for us Alex"

"I'm called Alexander now, and it feels like its happening now for me, the pain I'm dieing, we're dieing I'm sorry".

Alex looked over at Martha and then turned to face Alexander "all of that, the things you said it happens right I have a good life don't I?".

Alexander held his hand "you live to see Danny again, you live to see him focus on that please…" he said with his last Breath. His eyes closed and the full wait of his body fell on Alex's arms. He lay himself on the floor and closed Alexander's eyes "I just watched myself die I just saw it happen".

The Head robot looked over "interesting a time paradox I have never witnessed once, Alex you may go we may mess with humankind but we are wiser than to meddle with time".

"Alex when the Doctor arrives tell him it's not his fault" Martha said tiers streaming down her face.

Alex walked past Mickey's unconscious body and picked up the sonic screwdriver walking towards the giant cells he had seen which were now full of people. He opened the doors one by one and the victims of the statues escaped and followed Alex out of the Factory and there to his surprise there sat a blue box. The Doors opened and a man wearing a bowtie popped out "right you lot get in the box quick as you can" the Doctor walked up to Alex and shaked his hand "Hello Alex I don't believe we have met, well we've met but that's in the future and you are so brave, I have to get this lot back to 2013 and I'm sorry but that's when you met Danny again".

Danny walked out of the TARDIS "no time can be rewritten and I am saying goodbye to my best friend Properly"

Alex smiled and wrapped Danny into a very tight hug "We defeated the Angels they are gone they'll never ever kidnap someone again I promise you"

"Danny you were my best friend and always will be" Alex said nearly crying "I know my future now and its terrible and not too great but I can live in the hope I will met you again". The Doctor looked at them both with a sad smile on his face as the last of the people got into the TARDIS the two men let go of each other and Danny walked into the TARDIS. They looked at each other their eyes watery with sadness and then the door was shut and the blue box disappeared.

**To be continued in the fifth and final part **


	5. part five

"_Edinburgh is in crisis, the people have disappeared and the statues walk the streets, all images and videos of the situation have been banned and it's unclear whether the events taking place effects the entire country or indeed the world, the Government is treating this as a Alien invasion and advice everyone who lives near the city of Edinburgh to stay away from all statues and for some reason you shouldn't blink, I repeat if you come across a statue don't blink"._

"Nice work Rab getting all the TV people to stay out of Edinburgh good move ever so helpful, we need a plan what's the plan" The Doctor said looking at Rab and Danny.

Danny gave him a confused look as if he couldn't believe the Doctor would ask such a silly question "we need to go to the past and Save Martha and the others"

The Doctor nodded "good plan yes, but we don't know what we're going to face there, it could be anything.

Rab sat down " well it could have been anything when Martha called you to Edinburgh it didn't stop you, your friends are in danger so you go and help them no matter what the cost"

"I agree we need to find them" Danny said standing beside the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled is was so proud of them " right yes ok, Rab nice idea good principles I like you, Danny nice agreeing I like you too, a bit more than Rab, sorry Rab I just don't feel we've bonded yet" The Doctor walked round the console pushing levers ,twisting pieces of the console and pressing a few buttons and the TARDIS was on a new course again.

The Blue police box suddenly appeared around Mickey who was lying face down on the floor of the warehouse, Inside the Doctor and Danny ran over to him "Mickey wake up Mickey are you ok?" The Doctor asked trying to sit him up "he's been stunned I think" The Doctor slips his hand into Mickey's pocket and gets his sonic giving him a scan "yes he's stunned he should be fine". The Doctor stood up and looked in the monitor with Rab "Martha, she's being held hostage by a man, no look that ones got a gun for a hand cyborgs maybe, what would cyborgs want with people".

Danny looked up at the monitor "what is that thing there at the end of the room" he stood up to have a closer look "it's like a gateway".

The Doctor starred at it for a second "it's not like a doorway it is one, sort of a short range porthole, that probably goes up to some spaceship in orbit around the planet, I'm guessing these are robots taking humans to their Masters, which means we need to get Martha, Caitlin, Mickey and the two Alex's out quickly.

The Doctor walked out first looking round the room "there are only two of you, two robots controlling this whole Warehouse prison, or if you want to you could call it a human kennel where lost homeless humans are taken, no warehouse Prison sounds better more of a ring to it don't you think?" The Doctor looked at the head Robot " you blasted my friend Mickey Smith, Mickey the idoit, I suppose he was trying to defend Martha" The Doctor turned to Martha "let her go and I will remember to show you Mercy" he said getting a bit angry "you never mess with friends of the Doctor's if your smart".

"Doctor they Killed old Alex, they killed him!" Martha told him causing the Doctor to look in the corner where his body lay. He looked at the head guard "why did you do that? What reasons did you have, what in your programming justified that?".

The Robot grinned " killed one of our own, self defence"

The Doctor looked at him and smiled "Grinning Robots eh? Robots don't grin they don't have emotion so why the grinning?, or is that your control grinning sitting up there in their spaceship, go on then tell me why take the humans, go on I love a good story"

Danny got out the TARDIS looking at the Doctor and the rest of them and then spotting the body in the background "Alex?". Danny ran over to the body and kneeled down "Alexander don't die on me". Martha loosened herself from the intense grip of the robot to comfort him and put a arm round him "I'm sorry Danny he's dead they killed him. Danny sobbed softly trying to control his agony the Doctor watched almost crying himself and turned to the head robot his eyes burning with Rage " you know in the future this place goes on fire we know that, we learnt that, what if I make that happen, look at him being so human grieving the loss of someone he loved mourning a friend all because of you and your boss, so tell me before I blow you into Ashes WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR!".

The head Robot looked At the Doctor "his name his the consumer. For Centuries he travelled the galaxy devouring entire populations and leaving planets bare, but eventually he was physically unable to do so. He, became rather large and could no longer get food for himself , so we were built to gather food for him".

"to lead people to a slaughter house" the Doctor said understanding and calming down slightly "this stops right now, because I need to take whoever is in this prison back to there own time because the city of Edinburgh is now empty, I understand its your programming and nothing can stop you from doing what your programming consists off, sorry I am going to have to deactivate you"

Martha stood up with the big gun "you don't have to" she said fearing the gun at the head robot then right in the other Robots chest they fell apart and crumbled to the floor and Martha looked quite pleased with herself.

"Martha put the gun down" The Doctor said looking at her sternly.

Danny stood up "so now what do we do?".

"we look for Caitlin, Martha where is young Alex?"

Martha looked at the corpse on the floor sadly "he escaped so he can live for all those years to get back to his best friend again".

"but I'll never see him again" Danny said saddened.

The Doctor looked at him then walked to the other end of the room to the Porthole "I'll be back in a second I just need to see the consumer I have some questions to ask him about where his food comes from".

The Doctor tried to walk through the blue Porthole but it wouldn't let him "strange, it must not allow for cross species entrance, I'm a time lord Danny, I'm an alien, of course the spaceship probably gave that away"

"you could have made it in your back garden" Danny Joked.

The Doctor smiled walking over to the control panel "grown not built on Gallifrey the last TARDIS in existence"

"it must be nice being able to travel from time and space" Danny said wondering what it was like to sail amongst the stars in a little blue box.

The Doctor turned away from the control panel "it is the best thing ever, you can come with me, if you like, me you and Caitlin a nice little gang, no wait I said to her one trip"

Martha smiled "do you tell all the girls that?".

"not all of them just the ugly ones" the Doctor said teasing her. Martha gaped in shock "you can talk with your big chin and your bowtie".

Danny smiled "even if you wear a bowtie, I'd be honoured to travel with you"

The Doctor looked at him "thank you" he spun around and got back to work "if I have done this right it should be tuned so it only accepts Timelords which means you two can't follow. He walks towards the Porthole and stares into it "Geronimo!" he shouted as he jumped in.

Through the Damp unforgiving corridors Rab looked through the crowded cells trying to find Caitlin. The people who were in before had been saved but since then more people had arrived filling the spaces, since there were no robots some weren't even in cells. Rab pointed his gun forward moving through some people until he saw a girl crawled up in a ball "Hello Caitlin?"

Caitlin looked cautiously round at him "your one of the UNIT people aren't you, have you came to get me out did the Doctor send you?".

Rab Nodded "I'm Robert Stanfield but just call me Rab".

"can you get me out it's a little disgusting in here"

"yeah the robots don't have a sense of hygiene programmed in" he said shooting the lock.

Caitlin got out and instantly hugged the strange man "I don't know who you are but thank you"

Rab chuckled slightly "hey I'm just doing my job saving a Lady in distress"

"where are the robots?" she asked looking around seeing people wondering round the corridor "their all dead your friend Martha took care of them"

Caitlin let go of him smiling "and you didn't?"

"give me a break I was looking for you" Rab protested.

They both laughed and walked down the corridor "listen everyone, gather round so you can hear me, you all have been kidnapped by a species known as the weeping angels, remain calm we are arranging transport home for you".

They moved through the crowd avoiding answering questions like "where are we?" and "who are you?" and just focusing on getting back to the Doctor and the others. When they got to the room Caitlin ran to the TARDIS "am I so glade to see this thing Doctor are you in there?"

Danny smiled "he is away to deal with the big boss"

Caitlin ran over to Danny and hugged him "I thought I was dead, I thought you were too good thing we aren't"

"and Caitlin sounds like you have a passenger ticket for the good ship TARDIS" Martha told her getting an excited hug for her good news.

"So what do we do now wait for the Doctor to get back, play cards, maybe play a game of hide and seek" Rab said sarcastically.

"if the Doctor needs us we'll be here to give him support" Danny said mater of factually.

The Doctor stood in what felt like a cave but he could hear the gentle hum of a engine in the background so he knew he was on a ship. He walked away from the blue glow of the porthole to have a look at the wall on the other side of the room. He realised the wall had big yellow teeth which were shut and three huge eyelids it was like the beast was sleeping " Hello consumer, I'm the Doctor"

"_Doctor I have been watching you" _the consumer said opening its big green eyes and hissing at him " _you killed my robots, would you let a poor beast like me starve"_

"using innocent humans as food when there are so many other things you could eat in the universe, feasting on the universe taking all the food you can until your super-sized, your just a greedy big alien consumer and all you care about his food, then what is the point in you hmm?" the consumer started getting angry "your not happy now are you, well a good man today died for you and a lot of others have too and I am sorry but it needs to stop. Leave the planet I can direct you where there is food where you can feast forever, all you can eat and you wouldn't hurt a fly".

"_no_!" the consumer roared.

The Doctor looked into one of its big eyes "tell me your answer again this time think about whether you want to eat another meal".

"_noo Doctor no!" _the consumer laughed.

The Doctor turned back and walking into the porthole "have it your way, I'll let you live, but you will never eat again.

The Doctor walked back into the Warehouse and smiled at his companions "right you lot we have work to do" He hugged Caitlin "aw you found Caitlin well done" he moved to the control panel "we need all theses cables unplugged all this machinery disconnected we need to take this porthole with us in the TARDIS, Rab Danny your nice a fit you do the lifting, Caitlin Martha you do the uncableing and.." the Doctor watched Mickey stumble out of the TARDIS "and me and Mickey will help me get the victims into the TARDIS".

They all started to work, Caitlin and Martha had to crawl under the control panel and take apart wire by hand or if they were hard they had to use the Sonic screwdriver. Rab and Danny then moved the huge bowl into the TARDIS and Caitlin and Martha followed with the control panel by that time the stream of people had already settled into a room in the TARDIS the size of a school Gym hall and the Doctor and Mickey were already resting.

"right we now need to do that all again and collect the one from up in the consumers ship, that's how we will defeat the angels" The Doctor found it hard to control the TARDIS with all the machinery and wires on the floor and people standing in his way "I really need a more spacious control room" he said before they landed and had to repeat the process again. Once they had both Porthole generators in there was little space in the TARDIS.

Danny was still confused "but Doctor how did the warehouse explode?".

"we'll get to that later Danny right now it's the Angels we need to worry about, if we can put the porthole down somewhere in Edinburgh in the Museum Maybe and get all the angels into it and place the other one at the very edge of the Galaxy where they will lose energy and die then Edinburgh will be fine everything will go back to normal, Mickey tell the victims to stay in the room and they should not come out, come on gang we have some unpacking to do"

**To be continued in the final part**


	6. part 6-the end

The streets of Edinburgh were Empty there was no sign of life, just statue in the street in weird positions. The shops, the railway stations, once packed but now empty in the dead city. Then there was a noise in amongst the silence like a backfiring car "vrowp, vrowp, vrowp". The a blue police box appeared right at the entrance to chamber street museum. A man in a black uniform and a red hat stepped out of the box " Doctor the coast is clear I can't see any angels".

Another man poked his head out "no that can't be right, where have they all gone"

"I don't know but we better get this done quickly" said Rab getting back into the TARDIS.

Rab and Danny carried the dish into the museum and Martha and Caitlin followed them in. They looked around but there were still no sign of any Angels.

The Doctor followed them looking confused "they've retreated or disappeared" the Doctor looked at the lights which were shining brightly "power is still on the power stations are still running, that must be where they are trying to stop the power, we must hurry there isn't much time"

Soon the dish was activated and was plugged in, the blue light of the porthole then returned, Danny looked in Amazement "it's truly beautiful Doctor but what do we do now, how do we get the angels to go into it?"

" Easy set the Porthole to pick up the angels suck them into it" the Doctor said pleased with himself.

Martha looked at the plugs "but Doctor we won't have enough power for that".

"your right Martha but we can use the TARDIS, every time the TARDIS lands the Angels can sense it so they are coming they won't lose out on the chance to get a hold of that much time energy".

The Doctor Ran back out of the doors and saw all different kinds of statues and stone angels crowding the streets he backed into the TARDIS somehow managing to open the lock and get in. The Statues surrounded the TARDIS and rocked it making it hard for the Doctor to control, then it vanished and a few angels were forced to look at each other, which meant they were forever frozen.

Once the TARDIS had landed back in the museum the Doctor got to work "all of you watch all the entrances the whole army is out there and they are after the TARDIS, don't get caught because if I go back for you now it will be too much of a Paradox for the universe to handle and we don't want to destroy a large chunk of the universe do we".

They all looked in the opposite direction of the Doctor "I have something to say" Caitlin said taking Rab's hand "Robert I haven't known you for long but I love you, ever since we met I just felt something for you"

Rab smiled "thanks for that".

"Doctor" Danny said unable to look him in the eyes "thank you for everything if I get caught I will live a happy life because I will be with Alex my best friend.

"Doctor tell Mickey I love him can you do that for me" Martha said watching for angels.

The Doctor turned round "stop saying your good byes, just stop it you will survive this, no one else dies today I have had enough of that, do you hear me? No one else dies have you got that?"

The group couldn't help but blink a few times and the angels started getting in, including a statue of a little Dog. The Doctor smiled at the control panel "its ready I just pull this lever and bam, all the angels are gone"

"hurry up and do it then!" Danny shouted "I can't hold it much longer"

"Accept the amount of life forms going into the Porthole will cause a massive explosion" the Doctor said regretfully "I'm sorry, if you get into the TARDIS it will protect you from the blast"

"Doctor you can't" Caitlin said turning back and looking at him.

"yes you can, now look at the statues I'm sorry".

The others Backed into the TARDIS and closed the doors all accept Rab "Doctor, get into your TARDIS" he said looking at the angels "that's an order sir" he said pointing his gun at the Doctor "get inside your TARDIS now, I'll pull the lever I will stop them". The Doctor put up his hands and got into the TARDIS "thank you Rab, The Brigadier would have been very pleased with such a noble sacrifice, trust me I knew him".

The TARDIS disappeared and Rab looked at the angels "I never liked statues anyway" he said pulling the lever. The Angels were sucked in and the Porthole overloaded just like the Doctor had said and the museum exploded in a huge blast. The people of Edinburgh began to populate the city again and things turned back to as normal as they could get. The statues the angels had took over lay in streets and peoples house where they shouldn't be, back in there original positions it was going to be a long costly job to get them back to their proper place.

The Doctor looked at the City from the castle wall, there were crashed cars and destruction covering the streets. Martha joined him "me and Mickey have to go UNIT is having a hell of a job getting people to forget the TARDIS"

The Doctor looked at her and smiled faintly "Don't you go forgetting her though" The Doctor looked at Mickey "and Mickey, look after Martha will you"

"yes boss" he said saluting him.

The Doctor laughed slightly "and don't salute" he wrapped his arms around Martha "goodbye Martha Jones, take care, don't let UNIT get you into to much trouble".

"I won't, see you Doctor" Martha said walking off with Mickey.

He grabbed her hand "hey Martha I was thinking maybe we should go free lance"

Three weeks later….

As the coffin was lowered into the ground Danny held Caitlin tightly as she cried. Danny kept thinking about how Alex would never have a proper funeral and that's what was making a tier escape from his eyes. Rab's funeral was crowded with people from UNIT and friends and family but in the distance parked in the graveyard was the TARDIS and the Doctor watched from a distance as he prepared to walk back into his Time Machine he heard a voice calling him.

It was Danny and Caitlin walking towards him both dressed in black "Doctor don't think your getting away that easy"

"I'm sorry Danny, Rab gave me no choice" he said looking down slightly.

Caitlin looked at the Doctor she was still angry at him for Rab's death "its ok Doctor" she said lying slightly " what happened wasn't your fault, can I still come with you in the TARDIS I mean, I don't belong here in Edinburgh and the trains are not back to normal yet, Martha and Mickey got a lift with a UNIT helicopter, but I don't have those sorts of contacts".

"yes, yes you can" the Doctor told her trying to smile.

"Doctor my best friend Alex, the Angels got him twice, then a robot killed him, if you had been in that museum that nice he still would be here with me. I will never forget him Doctor but I need to go with you, there's nothing left for me here"

"Danny there's always something left for you, whether it's a distant friend, a family member you don't get in contact with, there's always something right in front of your nose" the Doctor explained.

Danny smiled "but right now I see a big blue box right in front of my nose".

The Doctor fixed his bowtie "come on then you two the universe is waiting".

**To be continued in **

**Out of place **


End file.
